The Doctor's Forced Vacation
by Captain Exeen
Summary: The TARDIS is miffed at the Doctor and takes off leaving him stranded in 2013 London, with Clara.
1. The Forced Respite

**A/N: First fic ever, a build up to the series finale. Also Rated M for later chapters possibly.  
**

* * *

Chapter 1: A Forced Respite  


_"See you next Wednesday, Doctor!"_ Clara Oswald said as she gave one last parting smile before scooting her way out of the TARDIS.

_"Right! A Wednesday... definitely! Last Wednesday, perhaps!" _The Doctor grinned at his truth, planning an exact date to arrive the blue box was, at best, difficult. His gaze lingered on Clara's departing figure, as the afterglow of the day's events washed over him.

_"Impossible girl," _he thought aloud, "A mystery wrapped in an enigma, squeezed into a skirt that's just a bit too... tight." The Doctor finished the sentence grinning to himself, and picturing the backside of his friend. A few moments passed before he stopped leaning on the console and mentally scolded himself. He couldn't afford to think of her like that. Not after Rose. Not after the Ponds.

The Doctor spun himself around, hands in air and smiled at the TARDIS console, before addressing it.

_"So, sexy! I've got time to kill, well maybe... where should we go!"_

The TARDIS whined in response, and the Doctor frowned in confusion. He wondered what could be the issue, nothing had happened to damage the ship, since he had ran into those salvagers, and that timeline hadn't even happened. The Doctor ran his calloused hands over the console before looking at the Advanced Monitor. If he didn't know better... he'd say she was throwing a fit.

_"What do you **mean** I abandoned you Hedgewick's World?!"_ The TARDIS replied with a loud grinding, and whooshing sound. The Doctor furrowed his brow. The TARDIS had never acted this strangely, although it had been acting oddly ever since he had brought Clara onboard. He still hadn't figured out why the TARDIS and her didn't click. It had never been an issue with Amy, or Rory. Rose and the TARDIS got on well. Even Martha and Donna were liked by it.

The grinding and whooshing reached ear-splitting volume. The Doctor clapped his hands to his ear, and shut his eyes. The distinct impression of moving made him open his eyes, and curiously the overcast sky of London was above him, before the hard surface of concrete met his back, and the stinging feeling of pain engulfed his back.

_"AGGH! What the bloody..." _Whatever he was about to say was cutoff by the distinct whooshing sound of a departing TARDIS. The Doctor's stomach sank, coupled with the throbbing in his back, he decided Wednesdays needed to be done away with. _"We will go directly to Thursday... or maybe Funday..."_ He sighed, stumbled to his feet and dusted his jacket off and spun around to the suburban home that was home to the Maitland's. _"Well... guess it's time to explore the human side... maybe I'll have brunch! Brunch is lovely. Or get a dog! I sure do miss K-9."_

He walked up the driveway and across the little stone walkway up to the door of the home of Clara Oswald, looked himself over in the reflection of the door's window. He smiled, fixed his hair, straightened his bow tie and knocked three times. He nervously wrung his hands as the sound of footsteps descending and approaching got louder.

The door opened and the warm, confused face of Clara Oswald came into view. _"'Ello, Clara! It's Wednesday, not the Wednesday we planned! But it counts! Looks like I'm doing the human thing... you know... fish and custards, walking around! Couch crashing. Where's your couch!"_ The Doctor riffed this all to her whilst inviting himself inside and looking at comfy-looking red couch.

He smiled at her, wrung his hands and said,_"This will be a grand 'ol time!"_

* * *

**A/N: First chapter ever! Sorry if it dragged, needed to set it up. Hopefully next chapter will have more feels!**


	2. Coffe And Scones

**A/N: Thanks for the favorites, review and views!**

Chapter 2: Coffee And Scones

Clara Oswald ran a brush through her slightly darker than auburn hair. She was lost in thought about the events of yesterday. The kids had blackmailed her into taking them into a TARDIS trip that had started out being quite fun, and had ended with her nearly losing the two most important things in her life: the kids, and the Doctor. There was also the Cyberman-Doctor, whom had said that he had feelings for Clara. Was that lie based on a truth? Was it even a lie.

That didn't seem like the Doctor she knew; he could be so aloof. So far away. And yet, sometimes his gaze lingered, sometimes a smile that really, truly touched those cold, ancient eyes of his. The Doctor hadn't corrected the kids when they had called him, her boyfriend. Was it wishful thinking on her part?

_No_, she firmly reminded herself,_ The first rule is don't fall in love._ Ever since the death of her mother she had kept people at a distance, she wasn't sure she could take a hurt like that again. It had made her spiral, and it **just** seemed like she was seeing the light from the bottom of the well. The Doctor was her closest friend, perhaps her only real friend right now. She couldn't afford to turn into a girl, with a silly crush. Not now. Not ever. Clara steeled herself and turned to the thudding on her door.

_"Clara! I've made scones! Annnnd I only burnt them twice. Ovens are tricky, tricky things. Also coffee... well you can thank Angie for the coffee. You see, apparently micro-wavers aren't used in the coffee making process." _Clara giggled at the mental image of the Doctor's failed attempts at making breakfast, as she answered the door, and covered her mouth to hide the laughter.

_"What? Did I do something funny. At least, **I**, am not still in my pajamas. I look spiffy. Bowtie and everything."_ Clara good-naturedly nudged him in the ribs and walked passed him saying,_"Some of us haven't had 1000 years to become morning people, eh. Thank you for making breakfast. It was very nice of you. But we may have to domesticate you, if you're going to be my live in boyfriend."_ She quirked an eyebrow with him, laughed at his stunned, blush coloured face, and quickly trotted down the stairs, the soft, echo of a,"_Shut it - you!" _chasing after her.

She sat down at the kitchen table and thumbed through the news. Nothing jumped up off the pages at her; the same old, economy was bad, a few disappearances. She added a cream and a sugar to the coffee and sipped, letting out a sigh as the caffeine, and warmness of the drink perked her up. She lowered the paper enough to peer over the brim to a put-out looking Doctor, joining her. She smiled at him, taking the sting from her teasing earlier. Clara didn't want her Doctor frowning like that.

_"Thanks again, I hate making things this early in the morning."_

The Doctor peered up from looking at the table and lit up,"_Not a problem. Glad to be of service. Care if I cop the news from you," _he said snatching the paper and biting into a scone. He swallowed. _"Trying to see if a random blue-box has been sighted. Mind, it would probably be front-page material."_

Clara frowned and furrowed her brow. _"So why did the old rust-bucket ditch you?"_ She was mostly teasing, but the machine had never been fond of her, and it was grating. She sympathized with him, however. She knew how dear the TARDIS was to him. Lifelong companion and all. She extended her arm across the table and gave his hand a re-assuring squeeze, and smiled across at him.

_"So... any idea where to being looking?"_

The Doctor felt a rush of warmth spread from his hand to his stomach before smiling bashfully and replying,_"I - well... I think I may know a food place to start. You wouldn't have access to a car, Clara?"_

Clara stood and wandered from the kitchen into the entrance hallway and grabbed a set of keys and called out_,"Well come on chin-boy. Time to have an Earth adventure!"_

* * *

**_A/N: The Tardis hunt begins next chapter!  
_**


	3. An Old Friend

**A/N: Wow, thanks to the reviews I've gotten, all the follows and favorites. And the views too! Definitely keeping me motivated. I promise we will get to the feels real soon. Going to run them on a little adventure first. With possibly some romantic interluding!**

* * *

Chapter 3: An Old Friend  


The Doctor got into the passenger side of the Clara's cherry-red Volkswagen, with the grin of a delighted twelve-year-old boy. He shut the door and buckled himself in, and looked over at Clara, _"Nice car. I like cool cars and much likes Stetson's, bow-ties, and fez's, this car is coooool."_ The Doctor finished his praise of her taste by clapping both of his hands together excitedly and rubbing them together. This was the perfect car to go hunting for the TARDIS, it screamed, Doctor. Clara beamed back at him as she entered the car from the right hand side and keyed it on.

_"I'm glad you approve, it was a sweet-sixteen gift from my dad."_ She said recalling the day somberly. It had been the year her mom passed away, and her dad went all out to try and cheer her up. The memories were still a bit raw, even to this day. Her stomach dropped and she spaced out having bits and pieces of the year flood back to her; her dad eagerly showing off the car, and her half-hearted attempt to enjoy the moment; her friends taking her to that water park that summer; the talks with the school psychiatrist where she would repeat, _"Yes, yes I'm sure I'm fine."_

_"Clara? Clllaaarrra... Clara! Hey,_ _Clara_?!" The Doctor had been unsuccessfully trying to get Clara's attention for roughly five minutes. He placed is hand firmly on her shoulder, and gave light push, before she jerked suddenly and let out a_, "Sorry!"_

The Doctor being startled pulled out his sonic screwdriver and wiggled it at her face before blushing and returning it to his jacket pocket. _"Right, sorry too. Are you ok? You looked a bit bothered. Did I say something to upset you?"_

Clara smiled back at the Doctor. Her doctor. She reached over to him and gave his arm a squeeze, _"Yeah, I'm good, just reminiscing. Sometimes that's not always a good thing. But... where are we off too?"_

The Doctor frowned at her, but quickly let it go. He'd have to remind himself to press her on the matter later. He scratched the side of his head, before nodding and telling her somewhere deep in downtown Cardiff to drive to. She wasn't quite familiar with the area, but the building he mentioned was pretty heavily secured. But the Doctor always had a way.

* * *

They pulled up to a security booth that led into the parking lot of a massive building. As they drew closer a tall, slightly rotund man looked into Clara's car, with a puzzled look.

_"Ma'am this area is a restricted military site…are you lost by chance?"_ Clara blinked; she had not anticipated going to somewhere like this, perhaps she should have with the Doctor. She began stammering a response when the Doctor began crawling over her toward the security guard. She smirked and whispered, _"Well hello there soldier."_ The Doctor turned crimson and looked at the guard and cleared his throat.

_"Yes, hello…"_ the Doctor peered at the man's name-badge,_ "Allan. Good name that! I'm the Doctor. I'm looking for a Captain Jack Harkness._" The man's eyes lit up in recognition and he wandered into the booth to retrieve a walkie-talkie, and he studied the man as he spoke into it,_ "Yes, Commander… there's a strange looking man here, with a girl asking for Captain Harkness."_ There was a pause, and the Doctor awkwardly shifted on Clara, keenly aware of the fact he was, for all intents and purposes laying on her lap.

Clara grinned to herself and gave his bum a quick poke, which made the Doctor jump noticeably. He quickly recovered and leaned his head on his hand and grinned at the skeptical looking security guard. The man nodded as a reply came back and then said, _"Go on ahead. Someone will meet you in the lobby."_ The man raised the gate and waved them in and the Doctor crawled back to his side of the car, noting the flutter in his hearts as he his face passed Clara's. He straightened himself and pushed the thoughts elsewhere.

He smiled and turned to Clara whom looked slightly confused and concerned,_ "I think you'll like this fellow. Definitely worth the drive, Jack is an old friend, and probably the only man in this time who can help me track down the TARDIS."_

Clara nodded, a small smile playing on her lips as she parked the car and shut it off. She glanced over at him and arched her eyebrows at him,_ "He wouldn't happen to be one of those previous companions, who you stole away in your snog box and checked out their behinds."_ Clara winked at the end of her sentence.

The Doctor turned crimson red and exited the car hurriedly. He began walking toward the building's entrance leaving Clara to hurry after him. _"That is not an accurate description at all!"_ Clara smirked and fell into step beside him and locked arms with him. She looked up at him as a woman began to approach them, "_Relax. I'm just having fun."_

The Doctor smiled looking mollified and greeted the woman approaching. She had dirty-blonde hair and a bit of a boyish frame; skinny and tall, probably mid-thirties. The woman spoke in a crisp voice, "_Hello Doctor. Clara. Captain Jack will see you. Take the lift to the basement floor._" She gestured toward the lift and gave them a friendly smile. The Doctor returned the smile and led the way to lift, hitting the call button and stepping in with Clara, pressing the basement level.

* * *

A beaming Jack Harkness stood waiting in front of the lift as it opened to reveal two strangers: one of whom was probably the Doctor's newer generation. He at least looked similar; tall and lanky, a new interesting haircut, a bit darker brown on the colour, but boy that chin sure did stick out. Cute though. The girl was a bit of a knockout, a bit on the short side, but her figure was lovely. She had a warm smile, a real knockout. Jack grinned and gave the Doctor a hug as he exited the lift and made an offhand comment about how he looked cuter this time around. Clara let out a musical laugh and extended her hand as he kissed it and introduced himself. If Jack didn't know better he would have sworn a hint of jealously in his eye.

_"So what brings you to Torchwood, Doctor?"_ He said inviting them into the control room and taking a seat; he gestured for them to follow suit. Clara and the Doctor joined Jack and before the Doctor could reply Clara interjected.

_"Torchwood?"_ she asked looking at the Doctor.

Jack smiled at her and explained, _"Torchwood protects the world from extra-terrestrial threats. Actually it got its start due to the Doctor getting to some trouble with Queen Elizabeth…"_

The Doctor nervously scratched his head and squeezed Clara's knee softly, but to cut her off, _"Yes… well perhaps another time Jack. I actually came for your help."_ The Doctor frowned and looked at his old friend in the eyes. _"The TARDIS has run off and I need your help finding it. You're the only person I know who can hunt her down. Do you think you could do an old friend a favor?"_ The Doctor sounded pained at the end of the request, and Clara gave him a reassuring smile and pat on the back. Jack meanwhile tried to reassure him by teasing.

_"What'd you do the old bird? Still leaving the parking brake on?" _When the Doctor looked put out the Captain replied, "_Sure, Doctor. I'll need sometime I have duties here, but don't fear I'll track it down. In the meantime why don't you try taking a vacation? A **real** one. Blend in with us humans! It'll be good for you."_ He clapped the Doctor on the back and stood.

The Doctor looked up at him and gave him a weak smile, "_You really think you'll be able to find her? She could be anywhere…"_ Jack grinned and waved him off.

_"No problem. Just give me some time. Which I'm sure will be difficult. Well…maybe not with a lovely bird to keep you company. You should leave her with me!"_ He said winking at Clara.

The Doctor grabbed Clara's hand and stood and hurriedly said, _"Yes, well should be going and what not. Thanks again Jack. Do let me know!" _Clara laughed as she rose to her feet and smiled at Jack. Who spoke after him¸_ "No worries, Doctor. Just teasing, be safe!"_

Clara couldn't help laughing at the Doctor's overprotectiveness and on the way to the car she put on her best act of flirting teasingly, "_What are you going to do with a lovely bird like myself, on this vacation, Doctor?"_

For once, not missing a beat, he replied, _"We're going to fly of course, Clara."_


	4. Author Note

Just a quick update: haven't abandoned the fic, Going to start a new chapter tomorrow! :)


	5. Couch Buddies

**A/N: Sorry for the delay on this! I appreciate all the follows, favorites, and reviews.**

Chapter Four: Couch Buddies

It was Saturday afternoon, and the Maitland's were not home: Angie was at some dance rehearsal, Artie was over at his friend Jacob's, Mr. Maitland was working over. It was just the two of them, Clara and The Doctor. Over the last few days, the two of them had gotten into a bit of a rhythm. He would come over after the kid's left for school, and they would just spend the day together.

Sometimes they just lazed about the house; watching cartoons, or playing video games with one another. Other times they went out, got lunch, or saw a film. The thing that amazed Clara the most was the Doctor wasn't losing his mind. In fact, if she didn't know better, she would have sworn he was having a good time with her.

Today they were sitting on the couch, watching cartoons which the Doctor seemed to be enjoying immensely.

"Hahaha, that dog is wearing a rocket! This will not end well, Clara, I'll tell you that right now." The Doctor said pointing excitedly at the television. She couldn't help but smile at his childlike amusement. He was certainly a puzzle, unknown to her he felt exactly the same about her. How could I man possess the qualities of a nine-year old boy, and an ancient god. She pushed the question from her mind, determined to tackle it a day when he wasn't being adorable.

The Doctor kept grinning widely at the television show, Earth programming was marvelous. Especially when it came to kid's shows, they were simply the best. Out of his peripheral vision he noticed Clara scooting down the couch closer to him. When their gazes met one another she answered his unspoken question.

"I'm feeling a bit tired. I didn't sleep last night with that storm. "The Doctor was still confused as to why she continued moving closer with a pillow in her hand, but instead said, "Storm? I didn't hear a storm…"

"Well not all of us sleep like a rock, chin-boy." She smiled slyly at him knowing he would get defensive. While he was arguing back at her, she simply placed the pillow in his lap, curled her body up, and placed her head on the pillow.

She murmured, "I'm going to take a short nap. Wake me up in a bit?" The last part came out in between yawns.

The Doctor tensed up at the unexpected contact between them. He was always so bad at what to do when a pretty girl initiated contact. Even with River. Was he supposed to do something now? He decided to go with a resounding nothing, and instead answered her question. "Sure Clara. Sleep well."

She smiled into the pillow and drifted off.

* * *

The Doctor spent the next hour or so trying to focus on television, with varying degrees of success. He found a good show about animals which was rather funny and kept him busy, but every once in a while Clara would nuzzle him in her sleep, or shift awkwardly and he was turned into the equivalent of a sixteen-year-old boy dealing with a girl for the first time. He was glad when an hour had passed and he wouldn't feel bad about waking her.

The Doctor gave Clara a few shakes on the shoulder and she let out some indecipherable gibberish. The Doctor chuckled and gave her a few more gentle shakes whilst calling her name.

"Clara… Clara, it's time to wake up." He stopped as she stretched and wrapped her arms around his mid-section and sighed, before settling back to sleep. He gulped, and enjoyed the contact, although it left him nervous, and kept him from focusing on anything except her.

So that's how the Doctor spent the next twenty minutes; nervously sitting on the couch, with a happy mix of Clara clinging to him, and the terror of not knowing how to handle it. He was actually relieved when her eyes fluttered open, and she looked up at him.

"Hey there… you okay you've got a flop sweat going on Doctor. Did something happen?" She asked the questions as she released him and sat up next to him. The Doctor gave her a broad smile and said, "No nothings a matter. Good morning, again sleep-head."

Clara frowned. She hated when he didn't answer truthfully. She almost always knew too. He wasn't very good at pretending.

"Doctor. Seriously! Tell me what's wrong." She stared into his emerald eyes, the best she could with her watery, sleepy ones.

The Doctor ground his teeth trying in frustration to find the right words. The words that wouldn't come across as mean. He was also trying to mount the courage to say something honest, instead of the usual lies he told to himself.

"You… wrapped your arms around me when you slept." He said not quite meeting her eyes.

Clara frowned at him. "I'm sorry Doctor… I didn't mean to, especially if it makes you uncomfortable." Part of her felt rather hurt. She was actually starting to think that their relationship might be heading in a romantic direction. She had just read the signs wrong she suppose. "I feel so silly!" She thought, inwardly berating herself.

The gulped audibly. "It does make me uncomfortable! B-but not because I don't like it! I… erm actually rather do, when I'm not having a panic attack." He flushed crimson-red at the last comment, so sure that she would end up laughing at him.

Clara felt her chest pound, but she knew, per usual she would have to brave one. She grabbed him by the chin, and winked at him. "You like when I touch you, Doctor?"

**A/N:**** Cliffhanger ending!**


	6. Author Note Two

Hey guys! Haven't forgotten about this at all, just in the process of moving so my writing energy is a bit low. I'll see if I cant get something up this week, the latest next week!

Thank you for your reviews, favorites and follows!


End file.
